World Academy
by LexaAlexander
Summary: [Chap 8 Up] "–CIIEEE, yang duduknya sama pacar!" "Bukan pacar!" Bagas misuh. Demi apa, hari pertamanya kembali ke Akademi malah dapet kesialan macam ini. Mending nggak usah balik kesini dulu sampai bulan April selesai. [USUK, Nether x male!Indo, etc.]
1. World Academy

Tau _boarding school,_ kan?

Ya tau lah.

Denger kata Boarding School. Yang kebayang tuh ya, sekolah berasrama yang punya peraturan segudang. Nggak boleh ini-itu, terus, muridnya alim-alim.

Nggak juga.

Eh, ada benernya juga sih.

* * *

 **[World Academy]**

 **Hetalia** belongs to **Hidekaz Himaruya**

 **[Chapter 1: World Academy]**

 **Warn: BoysLove. Abal, bahasa ga baku, author newbie. Yang nggak suka langsung pencet _back._**

 **Couple buat saat ini (tapi belum nongol):**

 **USUK, DenNor, Prussia jomblo #slap**

 **Ntar nyempil NetherIndo**

* * *

Ehm, jadi, World Academy alias W Academy atau singkatnya lagi, WA, itu sebuah sekolah elit dengan sistem asrama yang letaknya rada pelosok. Dikelilingi sawah dan padang rumput, dengan udara yang masih bersih juga. Mobil atau truk masih bisa lewat sih, jadi letaknya nggak pelosok-pelosok amat.

Didekat sekolah ada sungai, lalu, kalau mau jalan-jalan ke kota juga paling cuma butuh 20 menit. Jadi, masih rada bebas lah.

Pemandangan alam dari sekolah juga, sebenernya bagus. Kita bisa lihat pegunungan dari sana. Tiap hari lihat sunset yang bagus, begitu. Cocok banget kalo buat foto-foto.

Fasilitas disini juga luar biasa -padahal ya sekolah swasta-. Gedung sekolah yang mewah dengan fasilitas lengkap dan berkualitas, ditambah dengan AC disetiap ruang kelasnya. Jangan lupakan LCD proyektor dan speakernya.

Ruangan klub dan ruangan organisasi, 3 lab bahasa, 3 lab komputer, dua lapangan voli, satu lapangan basket, satu lapangan sepakbola, sebuah GOR dengan empat lapangan bulutangkis, satu lapangan futsal, dan satu lapangan basket didalamnya. Sebuah aula besar, dan lain sebagainya.

Ada enam gedung asrama untuk putra dan enam untuk putri.

Satu kamarnya bisa dihuni oleh dua sampai tujuh orang -tergantung luas kamarnya. Kamar mandinya berfasilitas shower dan ada bathtubnya juga. Airnya bisa air panas kalau mau. Kamar dengan penghuni dua orang mempunyai satu kamar mandi, kamar dengan empat sampai tujuh orang dapat dua kamar mandi.

Karena kamar mandinya dipakai bareng, jadi waktu pagi, mau nggak mau ya harus mandi kilat.

Tapi ya kudu bersih.

Lalu, sekolah ini adalah gabungan dari SMP dan SMA. Kepisah, sih, tapi kadang beberapa fasilitas harus dipake barengan -mau nggak mau-. Kadang anak SMP-nya suka ngata-ngatain kakak-kakak SMA yang (menurut mereka) suka semena-mena. Padahal ya nggak gitu. Biasalah. Anak SMP kan masih labil. Tapi nggak semua anak SMP sifatnya begitu. Ada juga yang baik, udah bisa mikir dewasa dan rela berbagi.

Fasilitasnya banyak ... kalau disebutin secara ringkas sih, masih ada mini market, kantin yang lebih mirip restoran bintang lima, dan juga taman sekolah yang disana ada beberapa gazebo, yang cocok banget buat nongkrong di malem minggu sambil ngeliatin bintang-bintang, nungguin ada bintang jatuh, trus berdoa dengan khusyuknya, "Malem minggu hujan ..."

Dasar jombs ... hmmz ...

Fasilitas lengkap, mewah, tapi ya, nyebelinnya itu peraturan di sekolah ini yang banyak banget dan banyak nggak mutu-nya.

Contoh?

Pertama, anak cowok dan anak cewek nggak boleh ada interaksi sama sekali. Yang punya dispensasi buat 'kontak' cuma anggota OSIS dan tim inti Pramuka. Standar nakal-nya anak World itu kalo udah lirik-lirikan sama lawan jenis. Lebih dari itu? Nakal banget. Kalo ketahuan pacaran, jangan harap bisa sekolah disana lagi.

Kedua, di pagi hari, ruang makan tutup jam 7. Jadi, diatas jam 7 udah nggak bisa ambil sarapan. Bayangin aja di hari minggu, disaat murid-murid lagi enak-enaknya tidur pagi, molor sampe siang, habis itu mereka kelaparan dan nggak bisa sarapan ... mereka harus nungguin kantin buka di jam 9.

Ketiga, mereka nggak boleh keluar area asrama, kecuali saat ada Perizinan. Perizinan cuma ada sebulan sekali. Tiap Perizinan, murid cuma boleh jalan-jalan selama enam jam. Atau bahkan kurang dari itu. Lewat dari batas waktu, jatah Perizinan bulan depan bakal dipotong.

Sip. Siapapun yang sekolah disana, kayaknya tahan banting tuh. Tabah banget menghadapi rintangan kehidupan.

Yah, dan kayaknya, keseharian murid-murid World Academy itu seru, y?

.

 _ **Next ga?**_

* * *

 **LEXA NONGOL DI FANDOM HETALIA. HUAHAHAHAHAHAHA-OHOK. Keselek biji duren.**

 **Baru prolog. Btw, Prussia enaknya jomblo aja kali ya? Apa sama Austria? Trus Canada sama France. Ehe. Kok lagi pengen nistain Prussia~**


	2. Gedung Asrama A, Kamar no 2

Hari ini, ayo kenalan sama beberapa anak yang sekolah disana.

Dari mana? Mau kamar mana dulu?

Oke. Kita mulai dari gedung A. Kamar nomer dua.

* * *

 **[World Academy]**

 **Hetalia** belongs to **Hidekaz Himaruya**

 **[Chapter 2: Gedung Asrama A, Kamar no. 2]**

* * *

Di kamar ini, isinya ada tiga anak. Kamar paling berisik yang pernah ada.

P.S: dan langganan ceramah pengurus asrama.

* * *

 **Alfred .F. Jones**

Kelas dua. Berisik –banget-. Sayangnya ganteng. Walaupun pake kacamata tapi nggak culun. Kalo kata anak cewek –yang belum kenal banget sama si Alfred- _keliatan_ pinter. Cool. Tipe ikemen cool berkacamata.

Emang sih.

Kalo aja sengkleknya dikurangi.

Rambutnya pirang, matanya biru. Mirip banget kek adeknya (atau adeknya yang mirip banget sama dia?). Salah satu anggota Awesome Trio bareng cowok Prussia ubanan sama cowok asal Denmark yang rambutnya cetar. Isinya anak berisik semua tapi sayang ganteng banget. Hobi ngumpulin (dan ngumpetin) barang-barang laknat yang dilarang dibawa ke sekolah. Yang kerennya, nggak pernah ketahuan sama Komite Kedisiplinan.

Lagi, Alfred tuh fans no. 1 Captain America. Dan dia sayang banget sama negaranya. Kamarnya didekor pake warna-warna khas Amerika. Kasur yang sprei, bantal, dan selimutnya motif bendera Amerika, itu pasti punya Alfred. Meja belajar yang didekor pake hal-hal yang berbau Amerika, itu punya Alfred. Buku yang sampulnya bendera Amerika, itu punya Alfred. Kolor yang motif bendera Amerika, itu punya Alfred.

Gampang dikenali.

Trus, yang asik dari si Alfred ini, dia digosipin punya hubungan khusus sama Ketua Komite Kedisiplinan. Tapi kayaknya punya hubungan yang lebih dari sekedar teman sama cowok muka datar dari Jepang.

Emang hubungan asmaranya dia keknya agak rumit.

* * *

 **Gilbert Beilschmidt**

Cowok Prussia yang sering cari masalah sama cewek asal Hungaria dari asrama seberang. Rambutnya putih silver gimana gitu, tapi sering disalahpahamin, _ubanan_. Padahal dari lahir juga rambutnya begitu, kok. Tapi orangnya malah dengan pedenya bilang, "Gue keren, kok! Anti-mainstream pula rambutnya!" padahal yang punya rambut silver macam gitu nggak cuma dia ...

Abaikan. Lanjut.

Dia jomblo.

Jomblo. Iya, jomblo. Kalian nggak salah baca. Orangnya emang **jomblo**. Padahal termasuk keren dan gans, tapi entah kenapa jomblo. Cewek yang ngantri jadi pacarnya juga banyak (kecuali cewek Hungaria tadi, adeknya cowok Belanda dari kamar sebelah, adek cowok Rusia yang sadis itu, dan beberapa cewek lain yang kenal Gilbert luar dalam), tapi si Gilbert nolak terus pake alasan, "Maaf, ya, aku nyari jodoh yang bisa bikin aku nyaman dan bikin aku tobat dari manisnya dosa."

Halah, sok alim. Padahal buku laknat aja punya banyak, dia. Tuh, satu laci isinya buku laknat semua –dicampur komik dan novel lain.

Gilbert, nggak cuma anggota Awesome Trio tapi juga Bad Touch Trio bareng cowok masokis asal Spanyol dan cowok mesum asal Perancis. Entah gimana dia bisa gabung di dua trio sekaligus, bodo amat. Tapi yang jelas, dia emang punya banyak temen karena emang baik dan friendly –bahkan kayaknya alien Amerika dan makhluk gaib Inggris aja mau temenan sama dia. Wong burung kecil warna kuning itu aja mau.

Konon katanya pernah pacaran sama adeknya Alfred. Tapi si Gilbert ngakunya cuma temenan. Bahkan pernah ngaku, "Gue cuma tukang pos! Gue masih betah jomblo!" dan masih terus mendeklarasikan ke-jomblo-annya dengan bangga –padahal tiap malem minggu betah nongkrong di gazebo dan doa biar hujan.

* * *

 **Mathias Køhler**

Cowok Denmark yang hobinya jualan –dari Tupperware ori yang harganya puluhan ribu sampe biskuit isi krim vanilla yang harganya cuma lima ratusan. Permen yang lima ratus dapet tiga aja dia jual.

Mathias, kalo dilihat dari luar tuh kayak Alfred sama Gilbert –cool, keren, ikemen banget lah pokoknya. Husbando idaman. Tapi buat yang udah kenal luar dalem sama trio ini, pikiran _husbando idaman_ hancur sudah. Sengklek semua soalnya. Walaupun masih aja ada yang suka –sebagai teman.

Friendzone.

Soalnya, tiga cowok ini lebih enak dijadiin sohib.

Nah. Balik ke Mathias.

Mathias termasuk salah satu dari sekian banyak cowok yang penyabar –buat ngadepin gebetan galak macam cowok manis asal Norwegia. Senasib kek Alfred, gebetannya galak kek macan betina pas lagi PMS.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Next ga? Next?**_


	3. Gedung Asrama B, Kamar no 20

**[World Academy]**

 **Hetalia** belongs to **Hidekaz Himaruya**

 **[Chapter 3: Gedung Asrama B, Kamar no. 20]**

* * *

Gedung Asrama B, Kamar no. 20.

Ada kamar yang isinya cuma buat dua orang. Banyak sih. Salah satunya di Kamar B-20. Kamarnya ...

 **Francis Bonnefoy**

Hampir semua anak World tau Francis –cowok Perancis yang hobinya tebar pesona kesana-kemari dan ngerayu orang _random_. Mau cewek cantik atau cowok cantik dia rayu. Cowok Inggris dari gedung asrama seberang aja dia rayu –sering malah.

Konon katanya Alfred pernah sengit sama orang satu ini gara-gara dia ngerayu adek dan gebetannya –iya, cowok Inggris yang sering digoda Francis itu gebetan Alfred.

Aslinya sih –kalo aja ganjen dan mesumnya dia diabaikan-, dia baik. Ramah dan nggak pilih-pilih temen. Banyak yang suka temenan sama dia, dan cewek-cewek pun jadi lebih beringas gara-gara dianya ramah –dan berpotensi baper akut karena rayuannya.

Francis termasuk salah satu bandar buku _lucknut_. Di lemarinya, ada satu laci ukuran medium yang dia kunci dan kuncinya dibawa kemana-mana. Isinya buku _lucknut_ –tanpa dicampur buku atau novel normal lain. Gilbert adalah salah satu langganan buku _lucknut_ Francis. Alfred adalah salah satu mantan langganannya –sekarang udah tobat gara-gara hatinya udah berlabuh di Southampton.

* * *

 **Antonio Fernández Carriedo**

Asal Spanyol. Ganteng, ramah, baik, pinter –sayang agak bego (?) dan masokis.

Masokis?

Iya. Masokis. Udah dikasarin sama gebetan tetep aja ngejar, nggak ada kapok-kapoknya. Mana gebetannya galak cem singa. Akhir-akhir ini baru diketahui kalo ternyata gebetan Antonio _tsundere_.

Tapi Antonio malah seneng. Pas denger itu dia malah senyum lebar dan aura cerah mengelilinginya –kata Antonio, gebetannya malah tambah manis. Pernah juga ditamplok pake KBBI sama gebetan, dan Antonio malah bilang, "Itu tanda cinta dari bebebku tersayang. Tanda cinta."

Edan emang.

* * *

 _ **Next ga beb?**_


	4. Gedung Asrama M, Kamar no 9

**[World Academy]**

 **Hetalia** belongs to **Hidekaz Himaruya**

 **[Chapter 4: Gedung Asrama M, Kamar no. 9]**

* * *

Kalo kalian tau koin, kalian pasti tau kalo koin itu punya dua sisi –iyalah, jelas. Kayak _yin_ dan _yang_. Kek item sama putih. Bertolak belakang dan beda banget. Kayak siang sama malam, kayak –

Sebentar. Sebenernya kita mau ngomongin apa sih?

...

Oh iya. Penghuni Kamar M-9. Dua orang yang sifatnya _rada_ bertolak belakang.

* * *

 **Arthur Kirkland**

Cowok Inggris yang merupakan gebetan Alfred tapi sering digombalin Francis. Punya _love-hate relationship_ sama Alfred. Tapi beneran benci setengah mati sama Francis –nggak jelas alasannya apa. Keknya dari lahir emang udah musuhan.

Galak. Dan langsung didapuk jadi Ketua Komite Kedisiplinan. Kenakalan anak World langsung menurun sebesar 20% dalam tiga bulan sejak diangkatnya Arthur jadi Ketua Komite Kedisiplinan. Keren kan.

Arthur –hobinya minum teh. Kalo kalian ke dapur kecil kamar M-9, trus buka laci nomor 3, paling kiri, itu ada bungkusan teh berbagai varian. Nggak usah ditanya, itu pasti punya Arthur semua. Kadang temen sekamarnya minta teh buat temen makan pancake sih. Btw, dia jagonya ngeracik teh, tapi plis jangan ijinin dia megang kompor buat masak makanan –kalo terlanjur, segera hubungi 911.

Arthur juga nggak beda jauh sama Alfred. Soal ... err, furnitur?

Kalo barang-barangnya Alfred serba _Amerika_ , maka Arthur serba _Inggris_. Nggak perlu dijelasin lebih jauh.

* * *

 **Matthew Williams**

Adik kandung Alfed. Beneran kandung. Nggak usah ditanya kenapa nama belakangnya beda –penulis pun nggak tau. _Better ask them_.

Anaknya halus, baik, pendiem –beda banget sama kakak dan _calon kakak ipar_ -nya. Berisik. Manis juga. _Uke material_ pokoknya. Hobi, makan pancake pake sirup _maple_. Lebih enak lagi kalo minumnya teh buatan Arthur. Fyi, mereka sering tukeran makanan-minuman.

Matthew termasuk orang yang tau Arthur luar-dalem –otomatis, soalnya dia temen sekamarnya Arthur dari awal masuk sekolah. Nggak mau ganti temen kamar, soalnya udah _pewe_ sama Arthur. Trus, dia kan juga mau kenal lebih deket sama _calon kakak ipar_. Hehe. Alfred-Arthur udah dapet restu dari Matthew.

Kalo Matthew sih bilangnya, _"Arthur tuh yang paling cocok sama Alfred pokoknya. Titik."_

* * *

 _ **Next ga?**_


	5. Gedung Asrama N, Kamar no 5

**[World Academy]**

 **Hetalia** belongs to **Hidekaz Himaruya**

 **[Chapter 5: Gedung Asrama N, Kamar no. 5]**

* * *

Diisi sama tiga orang –satu cowok keibuan, satu cowok sadis muka datar, dan satu lagi cowok manis dengan bibit _tsundere_.

* * *

 **Tino Väinämöinen**

Cowok asal Finlandia. Pinter banget –gausah ditanya. _Officially taken by_ cowok Swedia dari kamar N-4. Keibuan, penyabar pula. Jangan tanya darimana asal kesabaran Tino yang berlebih. Penulis pun nggak tau.

* * *

 **Lukas Bondevik**

Nama boleh _manly_ , tapi orangnya ... manis. Cantik. Pake jepit rambut tapi ngakunya _manly._

Asal Norwegia. Kakak kandung Emil Steilsson.

Diketahui memiliki _love-hate relationship_ dengan Mathias. Nggak blak-blakan kayak Alfred-Arthur, mereka lebih _dingin_. Seringnya gini, Mathias yang berisik langsung kena gampar Lukas dengan benda terdekat –meja atau kursi, bahkan lemari bisa jadi-, tanpa Lukas ngomong, tanpa ekspresi. Muka tetep datar. _Poker face_ dipertahankan.

Udah gitu, Mathias tetep aja ngotot ngejar Lukas.

Sungguh, cowok yang beruntung.

* * *

 **Emil Steilsson**

Beneran adik kandung Lukas. Beneran, bahkan mereka udah tes DNA.

 _Tsundere_. Udah dipastikan oleh Tino dan Lukas. Manggil Lukas ' _kakak_ ' aja dia ogah. Ngomongnya sih nggak sudi punya kakak macam Lukas.

Tapi ujungnya manggil _kakak_ juga sih –satu kali doang. Itu pun karena kalah _game_. Kalo nggak ogah banget dia (halah, aslinya juga tetep sayang).

 _Already taken by_ cowok Hong Kong bernama Wang Jia Long.

* * *

 _ **Next ga?**_


	6. Senin

Senin adalah hari dimana ...

Hari Minggu sudah terlewati.

Hari-hari membosankan di sekolah menanti.

Dan ... seragam putih abu-abu menanti untuk dipakai.

Eh, tapi seragam WA rada beda. Atasannya kemeja putih dan bawahannya celana kotak-kotak berwarna biru rada keunguan.

Ehm. Yang jelas, hari Senin itu, hari yang tidak dinantikan oleh orang-orang yang masih berstatus pelajar. Contohnya aja tiga makhluk yang masih molor ini –padahal jam udah nunjuk ke angka enam tepat.

* * *

 **[World Academy]**

 **Hetalia** belongs to **Hidekaz Himaruya**

 **[Chapter 6: Senin]**

* * *

Mungkin anak-anak di kamar ini memang butuh orang yang rada dewasa, seperti Tino Väinämöinen atau Berwald Oxenstierna –dua orang yang udah dianggep emak-bapak sama anak-anak WA itu emang kudunya ditempatin di kamar ini.

 _ **Kriiinggg ...**_

Itu alarm punya Mathias. Udah bunyi untuk yang kesekian kali pagi ini. Tangan si pemilik ngeraba-raba sekitarnya, dan akhirnya nemuin tombol buat matiin alarm-nya.

 _Tuk._

Alarm-nya berhenti bunyi. Lampu kamar masih belum dinyalain, tapi dari jendela udah kelihatan warna-warna langit khas pagi –oranye yang udah sedikit nyampur sama biru. Tiga orang yang males bangun itu kayaknya emang nggak niat buat bangun sama sekali.

Tapi Mathias keinget sesuatu –hari ini Senin. Senin adalah hari inspeksi.

Inspeksi apaan, ya?

Oh. Petugas Kedisplinan bakal ngeinspeksi _segala sesuatu_. Termasuk pagi ini harus udah siap di depan kelas paling lambat jam 6.45.

Jam 6.45? Ini jam berapa?

Mata Mathias blur, tapi samar-samar menangkap angka 6.05 di jam-nya.

Oh, masih jam 6.05.

...

Ha? Jam berapa?

"ANJAY! GENGS! BANGUN, GENGS! JAM 6.05! 40 MENIT LAGI KITA MASUK, WOI!" Mathias lompat dari tempat tidurnya, selimutnya terbang entah kemana, tapi habis itu diambil lagi buat dilipet rapi biar nggak dicatat di buku hitam para Petugas Kedisplinan. Dia nyambar alat mandi dan handuknya sebelum masuk ke kamar mandi buat mandi kilat. Soalnya dia juga belum nyiapin jadwal.

Alfred duduk dengan mata setengah terbuka, dia ngucek-ucek matanya sebentar sebelum ambil kacamatanya. Tapi dia masih setengah sadar. "Jam berapa?"

"6.05 katanya." Gilbert masih belum bangun, jawab begitu sambil narik balik selimutnya. Disini jam 6 masih dingin, sist. Enaknya tidur lagi sampe udara rada anget, kayak jam 7 gitu. "Ini hari Minggu, kan? Ngapain Mathias buru-buru begitu?"

Mathias kayaknya denger dari dalam kamar mandi. "HARI MINGGU MBAHNYA! HEH, INI SENIN, YA! **SENIN**!"

"Senin?" Alfred sama Gilbert noleh kearah lemari secara barengan, dan lihat ada dua stel seragam hari Senin. Punya Gilbert sama Mathias. Alfred belum nyetrika baju, sih. Biasanya dia nyetrika pagi-pagi. "ASDFGHJKL! SENIN!"

Alfred buru-buru bangun dan ambil seragamnya yang masih berupa lipatan dari dalem lemari, trus lari ke meja setrikaan buat nyerika baju. Gilbert sempat lipat selimut dan ngomel soal selimutnya Alfred, yang dibales Alfred pake permintaan tolong 'lipatin selimutku, ntar kutraktir es krim pas jam istirahat', dan habis itu dia lari ke kamar mandi.

Mathias selesai mandi beberapa menit kemudian, dan langsung gantian sama Alfred. Dia buru-buru pake seragam dan masukin buku-buku buat hari Senin ini ke tasnya. Gilbert selesai pas Mathias selesai nyusun jadwal.

Waktu Alfred udah selesai mandi, ganti baju, dan nyiapin jadwal pelajaran, mereka nyapu kamar sebentar sebelum keluar kamar dan ngunci pintu. Mereka lari ke dapur sebelum kehabisan sarapan –cuma sempat ambil roti dan susu kotak, sebenernya. Trus langsung lari ke kelas.

Tepat pas mereka naruh tas, murid lain keluar kelas buat inspeksi mingguan. Petugas inspeksi hari ini buat kelasnya mereka, kebetulan banget Arthur Kirkland dan Lukas Bondevik. Arthur yang ngecekin segala sesuatunya, dan Lukas yang nyatet.

"Francis, dasimu. Kalo jam pertama nanti masih belum pake dasi, hukumanmu dua kali lipat." Arthur nunjuk-nunjuk kerah baju Francis yang harusnya disitu ada dasinya. "Lukas, hukuman A buat Francis, ya." Lukas yang dikasih tau ngangguk doang.

Duh, Arthur kalo ngomong ke Lukas halus banget. Beda kalo ngomong ke cowok lain. Mesti judesnya minta ampun. Coba kalo ngomong ke Alfred pake yang halus begitu, kan Alfred makin cinta. Ehe.

Arthur jalan, ngecekin satu-satu murid kelasnya Alfred, sebelum dia berdiri di depan Alfred yang cengar-cengir pas dilihatin Arthur. "Dasimu."

Alfred cuma pasang wajah idiot, kayaknya dia udah pake dasi. Emang udah pake dasi, kok. "Aku pake dasi, loh, ini."

Arthur gemes sendiri, dia narik dasinya Alfred, trus dibenerin sama dia. "Pake dasi tuh yang rapi. Emangnya anak SD, apa, pake dasi masih kudu dibenerin gini?! Besok-besok kalo pake dasi yang bener!"

Oh, itu, toh.

Alfred cuma nyengir. Ehe, sekalian modus boleh lah, ya. Lumayan ini, bisa deket-deket sama gebetan gara-gara dasinya nggak rapi. Dibenerin, pula, ya.

Coba tiap hari Arthur benerin dasinya. Sungguh indah hidup ini.

* * *

 _ **Next?**_


	7. Kelas Siang

Gilbert lupa halo hari ini kelas siangnya dia itu Kimia.

Dan sekarang dia lagi nggak fokus –gara-gara laper.

* * *

 **[World Academy]**

 **Hetalia** belongs to **Hidekaz Himaruya**

 **[Chapter 7: Kelas Siang]**

* * *

Kelas siang itu kelas yang dimulai setelah jam istirahat dan sebelum jam makan siang. Biasanya diisi sama pelajaran yang rada ringan macam Bahasa Inggris atau Sejarah –di WA, Sejarah itu termasuk pelajaran ringan-. Separah-parahnya mungkin ya, Kimia atau Matematika.

Nah, hari Senin, pelajaran setelah jam istirahat bagi kelas Gilbert adalah Kimia.

Kimia adalah pelajaran dimana murid-murid harus memaksakan mata mereka mereka untuk terbuka atau kalau nggak, maka penghapus papan tulis akan melayang. Padahal guru mereka mengajar dengan cara yang _sungguh biasa_.

Nulis di papan tulis sambil menjelaskan materi, sementara murid-murid harus memperhatikan dan nggak ada satupun murid yang boleh menulis –kalo empat papan tulis udah penuh, murid-murid baru boleh nulis materi yang di tulis di papan tulis.

Iya kalo gurunya cantik dan semoq, kayaknya nggak bakal ada yang ngantuk. Nah ini, nggak ada semoq-semoq-nya sama sekali.

Dan siang ini Gilbert lagi ngantuk-ngantuknya. Tadi di jam istirahat dia nggak sempat jajan ke kantin ataupun minimarket. Dia malah disuruh bantuin guru buat bawain beberapa buku ke kantor, trus disuruh ke perpustakaan buat ambil buku dan balik ke kantor lagi. Pas mau ke minimarket buat beli beberapa camilan, jam istirahat udah habis dan guru Kimia-nya udah otw ke kelas.

Jadilah sekarang, perut Gilbert keroncongan. Mana gurunya masih asik ngoceh di depan kelas pula. Nggak ada tanda-tanda mau berhenti. Itu materi apa pula tentang teori asam-basa bla bla bla.

Gilbert nggak berani buat naruh kepalanya di atas meja. Nunduk dikit matilah dia. Duh, mana dari sini Gilbert bisa cium wangi masakan pula. Kayaknya nanti siang menu makan siangnya sup makaroni sama sosis. Gilbert makin laper. Trus dia nunduk, meratapi nasib.

Di depan kelas, guru Kimia killer yang udah berumur dan berwajah garang itu ngeliatin murid-muridnya, ngecek apa ada yang nggak merhatiin pelajaran atau nggak –dan matanya menangkap sosok cowok berambut abu-abu yang kelihatannya ngantuk banget. Oh, itu murid _favoritnya_ –iya, favorit. Yang paling dihafal di kelas gara-gara sering telat ngumpulin tugas dan hampir tiap ulangan nilainya cuma 40-an.

" **Gilbert Beilschmidt**."

Yang dipanggil langsung duduk tegak. _Mati aku_.

"Saya rasa kamu sudah paham materi yang Saya jelaskan, sampai merasa bosan dan mengantuk–"

Gilbert nggak bisa bales apa-apa waktu gurunya ngomong begitu, mana sekarang seisi kelas ngeliatin dia, pula. Gilbert udah punya _feeling_ kalo dia bakal ditanyain seputar materi yang barusan dijelasin, jadi dia baca sekilas tulisan di papan tulis buat jaga-jaga. _Duh, mamah~_

"–jadi, bisa tolong jelaskan pengertian asam dan basa menurut Lewis?"

 _Siapa lagi itu Lewis?!_ –Gilbert bener-bener nggak merhatiin pelajaran. Sedari tadi penjelasan dari gurunya masuk lewat telinga kanan dan langsung keluar lewat telinga kirinya. Nggak ada yang nyangkut di otak sama sekali. Pikirannya dia ada di menu makan siang semua –efek laper gara-gara tadi nggak makan.

"Anu ..." Prussia nyari di papan tulis, tapi pengertian tentang asam dan basa menurut Lewis ketutupan badan gurunya. "Asam adalah ..."

 _Pst._

Gilbert ngelirik sebelahnya, dan disitu Roderich –temen sebangkunya- nunjuk tulisan yang ada di secarik kertas kecil. _Perngertian asam dan basa menurut Lewis ..._

"Menurut Lewis, asam adalah senyawa yang dapat menerima pasangan elektron dari senyawa lain, dan basa adalah senyawa yang dapat memberi pasangan elektron pada senyawa lain." Gilbert ngomong lancar baget, udah kayak siswa teladan yang dari awal pelajaran udah merhatiin penjelasan materi dari gurunya.

Cowok rambut abu-abu itu ngehela nafas lega, bersyukur udah dibantuin sama Roderich –dia kudu berterimakasih sama cowok asal Austria itu. Walaupun judes, tapi ternyata dia baik banget. Gilbert yang suka ngusilin dia aja tetep dibantuin.

"Makasih banyak. Nanti aku traktir satu _scoop_ es krim, deh." Gilbert bisik ke Roderich sambil nyengir, tapi yang diajak ngomong kayaknya nggak peduli, milih buat balik merhatiin pelajaran.

"Mending sekarang perhatiin pelajarannya. Jangan cuma mikir makan doang."

* * *

 _ **Next?**_

Thx to **Kadek8785** **,** **ToxicCookies30** **,** **sitiwulandaripinkygirl** **,** **niigou11** **,** **riiene** **,** **,** **Myisha0203** **,** **shianata55** **,** **lalalala-chan desu** **,** **MurasakiSei** **,** **Tsukigakirei** **.**

Dan yang udah sempatin baca ff ini. Makasih banyak~

* * *

Maaf atas keterlambatan up-nya.


	8. Kembali

– _riing–_

"Halo?"

Laki-laki berambut hitam dengan kulit putih khas Asia Tenggara itu menerima panggilan yang masuk ke ponselnya. Tangan kanannya masih menyeret koper berwarna hitam, dan tangan kirinya sekarang dia gunakan untuk mencari kunci kamar. Ponsel pipih itu diapit menggunakan bahunya. [" _Sudah sampai disana?_ "] suara diseberang sana bertanya dengan ramah –ternyata bosnya menelpon.

"Ah, iya, Pak. Baru saja sampai." Laki-laki itu tersenyum lebar walaupun yang diseberang sana tidak bisa melihat senyumannya.

[" _Ya sudah, kalau begitu, semoga harimu disana menyenangkan, Bagas._ "]

* * *

 **[World Academy]**

 **Hetalia** belongs to **Hidekaz Himaruya**

 **[Chapter 8: Kembali]**

* * *

Kelas ini, hampir nggak pernah tenang. Ada aja yang diributin, dan ada aja yang punya tenaga buat ribut. Ya, tolong dilihat sekali lagi siapa aja penghuni kelas ini –Alfred, Ivan, Mathias, Yao, Kiku, sederetan nama lain bahkan Lars dan Yongsoo aja disini.

Kelas hening sesaat saat pintu kelas tiba-tiba dibuka. Yao yang sedang menawarkan bakpao hangat 2000-an ke anak-anak kelas, Alfred yang sedang mengoceh tentang dia yang lebih keren dari Superman, Kiku yang sedang mencoba mengambil kamera tersayangnya yang diambil oleh Yongsoo, Mathias yang sedang menawarkan bakpao bersama Yao, semuanya berhenti. Kepala menoleh ke arah pintu secara bersamaan, dan saat guru melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kelas, serentak orang-orang itu kembali ke tempat duduknya masing-masing.

"Kukira jam matematika kosong?" Yao berbisik ke Kiku yang duduk di sebelahnya, dan yang diajak bicara hanya menggeleng tidak tahu.

Guru berkacamata itu mengamati satu-persatu murid-murid uniknya, dan terhenti sejenak di meja kosong disebelah Lars sebelum kembali mengamati. "Oke, hari ini kita kedatangan murid ba–ehm, murid lama yang cuti sejenak untuk mengurusi masalah di negaranya, dan sekarang dia kembali ke sekolah ini untuk melanjutkan belajar."

Bisik-bisik langsung memenuhi kelas –udah kayak dengungan lebah. Guru yang kelihatan _killer_ itu mengetuk spidolnya keatas meja beberapa kali isyarat untuk diam, dan setelah kembali hening, dia menoleh kearah pintu masuk, "Bagas, masuk."

 _Ahoge_ milik Alfred bergerak, "Eh? Bagas?"

Lars langsung siaga, badannya tiba-tiba tegak, dan menatap kearah pintu masuk kelas dengan khidmat. Lebih serius ketimbang merhatiin pelajaran matematika.

Seluruh perhatian penghuni kelas tertuju pada seorang laki-laki berseragam sekolah yang baru saja masuk ke kelas dan sekarang sedang berdiri di sebelah guru. Kalau dibandingin sama tinggi badan Ivan, cowok itu kelihatan kecil banget –nggak se-kecil adeknya Arthur, sih. Tapi ya, termasuk kecil. Yongsoo aja lebih tinggi dari dia.

"Bagas, kursi kosong di sebelah Lars, ya."

"H–ha?" Bagas _loading_ , "Maaf, Pak? Kayaknya saya salah denger?"

"Di sebelah Lars."

"Tapi, Pak–" Bagas belum sempat protes waktu akhirnya guru matematika itu pergi dengan memotong kalimatnya.

"Sudah, ya, saya ada urusan di kantor Kepala Sekolah."

Kelas hening sejenak sampai guru matematika itu keluar. Lalu saat Bagas berbalik menghadap teman sekelasnya, mereka udah pasang senyum setan –kecuali Lars–, "–CIIEEE, yang duduknya sama pacar!"

"Bukan pacar!" Bagas misuh. Demi apa, hari pertamanya kembali ke Akademi malah dapet kesialan macam ini. Mending nggak usah balik kesini dulu sampai bulan April selesai. Apa daya bosnya nyuruh dia balik dengan alasan, _"Kamu harus belajar. Tuh, disana udah ketinggalan banyak materi._ "

Bagas berjalan dengan berat hati menuju mejanya –di sebelah Lars. Duduk disana dan kembali mendapat sorakan memalukan. Sedangkan si tulip cuma diem merhatiin dia, bikin merinding. "A–apa?"

" _Welkom thuis_."

"Tch." Bagas mengalihkan muka, menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Nggak mau kalo Lars liat dia merona. " _Ik ben thuis_."

* * *

 _ **Next?**_

* * *

 _ **Welkom thuis**_ **: Welcome home**

 _ **Ik ben thuis**_ **: I'm home**

 **[modal Google Translate, wkwk]**


End file.
